


Knight in a Hoodie

by SushiOwl



Series: Assorted Scenes [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But only a little, Episode: s06e12 Like a Virgin, Excalibur, Gen, Kind of a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack needs a special weapon to fight a new foe. Now they just had to figure out how to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in a Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a definite homage to Supernatural episode 6x12 'Like a Virgin' where Dean tries to pull Excalibur from the Stone.

So, dragons were a thing. Honestly Stiles shouldn't have been surprised, what with the existence of werewolves and druids. What was next? Fairies? Unicorns? _Vampires?_ Please no to vampires, universe, Stiles would not be able to swallow that. Everybody knew that when you mix werewolves and vampires, everyday would be like dropping acid and nothing would be good again.

Deaton, ever slightly amused with everyone and cryptic about what all he knew, told them that the way they offed the dragon that was nomming on virgins through the town was with a blade forged in dragon's blood. Well, no one had _that_ just kind of hanging around in their arsenal, not even Chris Argent. (Stiles had asked Allison to check.)

So Deaton directed them to a friend he had in Southern Cali named Dr Eleanor Visyak. She was a collector—a connoisseur, if you will—of things sharp and pointy and supernatural. She was a no-nonsense woman with more weapons in her possession than Stiles had seen in a museum. Stiles nearly touched a wicked looking battle ax, but one sharp look from her had him retreating behind Scott.

She led them through her collection, through room after room, before she pushed open two large red doors to reveal something straight out of medieval legend. Under four aimed lights in the very middle of the circular room was the Sword in the Stone, Excalibur. Its hilt was made of braided black leather around solid metal with a diamond shape at the tip. What could be seen of the blade was thick like a broadsword, and it shined like it was new even though it couldn't have met a whetstone in ages.

Dr Visyak cleared her throat, catching their attention. “This is the blade that can kill a dragon. As you can see it is a bit affixed to this stone. No one has been able to pull it out.” 

Everybody looked at each other, all undoubtedly think the same thing. They could probably bet that a werewolf hadn't tried to pull the sword from the stone before. Maybe it needed that extra bit of unnatural strength.

“Um,” Scott said, licking his lips before he smiled at her. “Mind if I give it a shot?” The good doctor smiled at him and gestured toward the sword in a way that said 'be my guest,' so Scott moved forward, rolling his shoulders and neck before taking a deep breath. He set one hand on the hilt and tugged, his bicep flexing, before he made a face and adjusted his grip to pull again.

His straining face was hilarious, and Stiles couldn't help but snort. “This is beautiful,” he said, glancing at the doctor to find her lips pressed together as she tried not to smile.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Scott huffed, putting both hands around the hilt and digging his heels into the ground and arching his back.

“No, really, it's like a set up for a joke,” Stiles said, his grin just growing by the second.

“Guh, shut up,” Scott replied as he let down and staggered back.

Isaac moved forward for a turn, circling the stone for a moment, before he climbed up onto it to attack the stone from a different angle. He planted his feet, took the hilt in his hands and tugged, baring his teeth and looking quite constipated as he heaved. “Nnnngh!”

“How many werewolves does it take to pull a sword from a stone?” Stiles deadpanned, and the doctor gave a tiny snorting giggle next to him. 

“Jesus!” Isaac cried as he let go, stumbling back but managing to land on his feet on the floor. “That is definitely in there.”

Derek sighed, and Stiles looked at him to find him rolling his eyes. “Move, puppies,” Derek said, waving at them dismissively to walk up to the stone himself. He shrugged off his leather jacket, tossing it behind him for Isaac to catch like a fangirl at a rock concert. Derek curled his hands into fists and popped his knuckles, before he lifted one foot and set it on the stone, wrapping the fingers around the hilt.

“You look like a superhero,” Stiles said with a snort as Derek tugged and nothing happened.

Derek shot him a look, his eyes bleeding red, before he got his other hand around the hilt and pulled, the muscles of his arms and back bulging with the effort. He let out a growl, adjusting his foot and pulling again. Hair sprouted on the sides of his face as his ears pointed, and he arched back with a howl. Then his foot slipped and he landed with a bounce on his butt.

Stiles was beside himself, doubled over and laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe and his sides hurt. He could hear Scott, Isaac and even Dr Visyak laughing too. Stiles was almost positive that he was crying.

“Shut up!” Derek barked at them all, having scrambled up and shifted back to his human form. “I'd like to see you try.” He pointed at Stiles, deep Grumpy Cat frown on his face.

Stiles managed to stand up, wiping at his eyes. “Yeah, right. You seem to have forgotten I'm human.”

“Then you have no right to laugh at us,” Derek shot back.

Stiles snorted at him, before he threw his hands up. “Alright, fine.” He moved forward, standing before the stone and looking at it from different angles, before he grabbed it. “As if I have any chance to do something you guy can't—“ The sword slid out of the stone with a metallic _shink_ , and Stiles staggered back with it in his hands.

He looked over at everyone else. There were matching expressions of surprise on the faces of Derek, Isaac and Scott. Dr Visyak smiled at him, before she gave a golf clap.

Stiles grinned and gave a giddy laugh, before he lifted the sword straight up over his head. “I am Arthur!” He held that pose for about 0.5 seconds before he started stumbling back, nearly tipping. “Fuck, this thing is heavy. Help!” The wolves rushed over to him, Scott and Isaac holding him up and Derek taking the sword away before he could really hurt himself.

Time to hunt a dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I think of this scene in SPN, I laugh. I just had to throw a Teen Wolf spin on it.
> 
> I take prompts on Tumblr. If you ever have something for me, [hit me up.](http://jinglejinglesushiowl.tumblr.com/post/60489708862/give-me-tw-prompts)


End file.
